Una boda perfectamente arruinable
by ILZzE
Summary: Johan le pide matrimonio a Judai, y junto con sus amigos tendrán que preparar la boda, ¿Pero saldrá todo bien?
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche mas que perfecta, sobretodo para nuestro querido protagonista, pues hoy Johan pediría la mano de Judai en matrimonio ¿Cómo es posible, siendo ambos hombres?, pues verán mis amados lectores, esto es un fic, y en los fics todo es posible, TODO.

En fin, como les decía, Johan se encontraba sumamente nervioso y ansioso, quería que todo fuera perfecto para cuando Judai llegara a la azotea de la Academia. El blunette había preparado una cena "Romántica" tal y como se lo recomendó, ordeno, su querido hermano Yohan; había una mesa para dos personas al centro, con velas y luces alrededor, flores, entre otras cosas románticas. La verdad es que Johan se sentía muy estúpido usando un traje y mas, haciendo este tipo de cosas que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer, pero por Judai estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso hacer el ridículo, como lo hacia en este momento.

-Yohan, ¿estas seguro de que esto funcionara?- pregunto Johan mirando la elegante mesa frente a él.

-Claro hermanito, veras, a todas las mujeres les encanta este tipo de bobadas románticas- decía su compañero con esa confianza típica de él.

-Judai es hombre ¬¬

-¿Y cual es el punto?- Yohan se encogió de hombros

-Para el caso es lo mismo, sabes mi querido idiota- tomo a su hermano del hombro y lo acerco a su lado- en una relación hombre con hombre existe la ley del seme y uke- explicaba como si Johan realmente le estuviera entendiendo.

-¿y?

-Bueno, pues el seme es la parte dominante, el que lleva el control de todo, es que se impone- Johan aun tenia esa cara de no entender nada por qué no le importaba- en otras palabras, el seme es el pervertido violador, ósea tu tarado .

-¿Y el uke?- Johan rodo sus ojos ante el comentario de su hermano, la verdad es que no podía decir nada, ya que efectivamente era un pervertido.

- El uke es el lado tierno y lindo, el que se somete ante el seme, por lo tanto ese es Judai- miró a Johan detenidamente- ¡EN CONCLUCION!- aventó a Johan, haciendo que este perdiera un tanto el equilibrio- tu idiota, se la metes duro a Judai.

-¡HEY!- Johan se sonrojo notoriamente

-Vamos hermano, no lo niegues, todos en la Academia lo saben- Yohan hablaba sin pena alguna, era de lo mas sínico

-¡YOHAN!- se sonrojo aun más

-Como si no se escucharan los gemidos de Judai diciendo: "Para Johan…es muy duro…por favor"

-¡YOHAN!- podría ser increíble, pero aunque usted lo dude, Johan se sonrojo aun mas, era un nivel extremo.

-No te avergüences, es de lo mas normal siendo tu el seme

-¡YA CALLATE IMBECIL!- Johan exploto, ya no podía estar escuchando que toda la academia se enteraba de su vida personal.

- OK, ok, peor no te enojes

-¿Por qué se va a enojar?- De pronto se escucho la tierna cálida voz Judai

-No, por nada Judai- Johan le dedico a su novio una reluciente sonrisa- Ya te puedes largar Yohan ¬¬

-Bueno, esta bien- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes de irse se dirigió a Judai- Por cierto- le arrojo una venda a Judai- Ten…

-¿Para que es esto? o.o

-Para que no grites y me despiertes a media noche

-¡YA LARGO!- Johan grito empujando a su hermano hacia la salida

-Te han dicho ¿que tienes un gran temperamento? – y con eso Johan cerro la puerta furioso.

-¿Debo preguntar?- decía Judai con una sonrisa.

-Por favor no lo hagas- el blunette se rasco por detrás de la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, al abrirlos nuevamente quedo impresionando por como se veía Judai: vestía un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla, se veía mas que perfecto- Te vez….increíble- Johan se sonrojo, pero aun así siguió sonriendo.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- el castaño de igual manera sonrojo, y como no hacerlo si Johan estaba que ardía, pantalón negro, camisa de igual color, corbata roja, dios se veía tan sexy que no había palabras para describirlo mas que sexy.- pero aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué la elegancia?- Judai miro por todas partes, jamás se había imaginado que Johan fuera tan romántico.

-Bueno, la verdad….es que tengo algo que decirte- Johan parecía tranquilo, pero la verdad es que estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, no todos los días le pides matrimonio al amor de tu vida.

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- Judai comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿Y si había pasado algo malo?, digo es muy estúpido pensar que tu novio te hace una cena romántica para darte malas noticias pero aun así, nuestro protagonista divagaba en cosas malas.

-Bueno, pues…-Johan dejo todos sus nervios de lado, y saco una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿…?- ahora el castaño entendía menos

-Judai, yo te amo como no tienes idea- Judai miraba a su novio detenidamente- eres lo mejor que me a pasado, y yo quisiera estar a tu lado hasta que llegue el tiempo de pudrirme en el infierno- Johan abrió la pequeña caja, dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro con pequeños diamantes incrustados alrededor- Judai…-tomo el anillo y la mano de su novio- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El castaño estaba en estado de shock, jamás se esperaba esto.

-Johan…- el castaño sonrojo bajando su mirada, viendo como su novio colocaba el anillo en su dedo. Judai no soporto más y se abalanzo hacia Johan, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. -No sabes lo feliz que me haces- decía con una sonrisa, acomodándose en el pecho de su ahora prometido, lo siguiente fue la mano de Johan, tomando el mentón de Judai, subiendo su mirada, depositando un apasionado beso.

Ambos estaban felices, vivirían juntos hasta la eternidad, pero, como este es un fic, hay que arruinar un poco la felicidad.

-¡No lo olvides Judai!- se escucho la voz de Yohan del otro lado- ¡Ponte la venda en la boca!

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!- Johan grito aun abrazando al castaño por la cintura.

-Ok ¡Te veo ahí!

-¡JODETE!

Judai solo atino a reír, ahora que estaba comprometido con Johan, este tipo de cosas serian las que harían su matrimonio de lo mas divertido, será de lo mas apacible vivir con Johan el resto de su vida, aun cuando tenga que soportar las tonterías de su hermano. Ahora solo queda preparar la boda, y entonces todo tiene que salir, perfectamente arruinable.

**ILZzE: primero capitulo de este fic**

**Zelda: Como siempre te vas a embarcar en una nueva historia que tardaras años en subir actu**

**ILZzE: GOMEN, si me tardo mucho TTOTT es que enserio no tengo tiempo TTOTT, es en estos ratos cuando aprovecho para subir algo TTOTT**

**Zelda: espero que disfruten de este nuevo fic, y no se preocupen que protno habrá actualizaciones ^^**

**ILZzE: Así es, pero siempre recuerde….GOTCHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces- decía con una sonrisa, acomodándose en el pecho de su ahora prometido, lo siguiente fue la mano de Johan, tomando el mentón de Judai, subiendo su mirada, depositando un apasionado beso.

Ambos estaban felices, vivirían juntos hasta la eternidad, pero, como este es un fic, hay que arruinar un poco la felicidad.

-¡No lo olvides Judai!- se escucho la voz de Yohan del otro lado- ¡Ponte la venda en la boca!

-¡VETE AL INFIERNO!- Johan grito aun abrazando al castaño por la cintura.

-Ok ¡Te veo ahí!

-¡JODETE!

Judai solo atino a reír, ahora que estaba comprometido con Johan, este tipo de cosas serian las que harían su matrimonio de lo mas divertido, será de lo mas apacible vivir con Johan el resto de su vida, aun cuando tenga que soportar las tonterías de su hermano. Ahora solo queda preparar la boda, y entonces todo tiene que salir, perfectamente arruinable.

La noche paso tranquila, y aunque no hubo…acción entre nuestros protagonistas, debido al comentario de Yohan, aun así, Johan si uso la venda en la boca, de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué? Y si no se lo preguntan, pues háganlo. La respuesta era muy sencilla, era un vago intento por no gritar y mentarle su madre a su querido hermano que le arruino la noche.

-Ese idiota- se escuchaba entre dientes a Johan mientras un castaño dormía sobre él. El blunette, con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de controlar sus hormonas para evitar violar a su prometido.

La noche paso larga para nuestro protagonista, quien aun tenía los ojos abiertos, aun cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Pronto Judai comenzó a inquietarse debido a los rayos del sol que le caían a la cara, abrió sus enormes ojos color chocolate y con una voz dulce se dirigió a su novio.

-Buenos días Jo….- al ver a su novio Judai grito asustado- ¡¿Qué demonios te paso?!

-No te preocupes….estoy bien- decía el blunette con una terrible cara de zombie, o de mierda o peor aun….de perro atropellado en el periférico.

Judai se levanto, aun asustado, tomo la mano de su prometido, salieron hacia el balcón, y lo que siguiente que ocurrió fue como Johan gritaba debido a que el castaño lo tiro por el balcón, cayendo al agua.

-¡¿WTF?!- Decía un cabreado blunette que ya no tenía cara de perro a medio morir.

-Gomen…solo así podía despertarte- una gotita se sudor sola de Judai mientras sonreía

-¡¿Y NO PODIAS DESPERTAR COMO LA GENTE NORMAL?!

-No :3- y con ello el castaño entro a la habitación

-¡Por el amor de…!- Johan respiro hondo y miro el balcón de su habitación- Este será un largo día…- el blunette dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a nadar a la orilla.

Johan al pasar por los pasillos se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo veía y comenzaban a murmurar acerca de él, no podía culparlos, no era nada normal verlo por las mañanas caer del balcón de su habitación, pero aun así, era irritante y Johan comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡SI ME CAI! Y ¡¿Qué?!- El blunette gritó mas enojado que nada, dejando a todos callados por un momento, pero pronto volvieron a murmurar, y ahora eran más fuertes- Envejeceré antes de tiempo -.-U

Todo el camino, hasta llegar a su habitación, se escuchaba murmurar a la gente, y Johan, con su gran temperamento, tenía ganas de asesinar a todo el mundo ahí, pero no podía hacerlo porque se hacía tarde para ir a clases.

Entro a su habitación y se topo con que Judai ya no se encontraba ahí, camino hacia el baño y nada, tampoco estaba ahí.

-Raro- Johan no le dio importancia y comenzó su baño, pero se dio rápidamente cuenta de que el castaño había tomado una ducha ahí- Mas raro aun…

El blunette termino su baño y se dirigió hacia el comedor, y para su desgracia, o suerte, Judai tampoco estaba ahí.

-Esto ya me está preocupando ._. – Johan tomo una manzana y salió disparado hacia su clase de Calculo diferencia e integral, y Judai tampoco estaba ahí-bueno, eso es normal…- tomo su asiento, y poco a poco sintió como sus ojos se volvían pesados, así comenzó a ver borroso, y al final termino ya no fue consciente de la realidad.

Pasando a otro punto, Judai se encontraba acosado por las niñas de la Academia, quienes lo tenían rodeado.

-¿Cómo termine en esto? TTOTT- decía para si mismo mientras se encontraba en una ordo de mujeres furiosas, y todos sabemos que cuando una mujer se enoja son peores que bestias.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE TE VAS A CASAR CON JOHAN?!- reclamaba una mujer indignada

-¿Qué?- Judai preguntaba incrédulo

-¡NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO! ¡TODOS EN LA ACADEMIA HABLAN ACERCA DE TU COMPROMISO CON ANDERSON!

-Ehmm…bueno…a decir verdad- Judai se rascaba por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Pobre hombre, se encontraba entre un dilema, si decía que no tenía un compromiso quizás Johan se enojaría, pero por otro lado se encontraba el hecho de decir que si y que se lo comieran vivo.

-¡¿BUENO QUÉ?!- decía una mujer que parecía la líder del grupo

-Bueno ya estuvo- apareció Yohan a escena, interponiéndose entre esas mujeres y Judai, con esos ojos ámbar llenos de oscuridad.

-¡Mr. Anderson!- grito una chica entre asustada y sorprendida

-Largo de aquí, dejen a Judai en paz- Yohan tomo al castaño protectora mente, pero entre la mente de las chicas se veía como si Judai abrazara el blunette

-Yuki no las vas a pagar- se fueron todas las niñas llorando

-Las mujeres son extrañas….- Comento Yohan enarcando una ceja con cara de WTF? Mirando en dirección hacia donde se fueron las mocosas.

-Ni que lo digas…

Por otra parte se encontraba Johan en el quinto sueño, y aun lado se encontraba Haou quien había tomado su respectivo asiento.

-Este idiota….- comento al ver a su compañero roncando, babeando la mesa.

-Hey Haou- comento cierta rubia acercándose hasta donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Asuka hola- saludo secamente, como era su costumbre

-¿Ya te enteraste?- dijo la chica mirando de reojo a Johan que, si no estuviera roncando, pensaría que estaba muerto.

-¿Enterarme de qué?- pregunte este con una pisca de interés, que a simple vista no se notaria.

-Del compromiso de Anderson y tu hermano- dijo ella con evidente felicidad

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Haou atrayendo las miradas rápidamente

-SHHHH….-le tapo la boca la rubia, quien había notado que Johan iba a despertar, pero por fortuna no fue así, el chico aun seguía profundamente dormido, era como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche _"Y por lo que me acabo de enterar, creo que fue así"_ pensó la chica con lujuria.

-¿Cómo que Anderson se comprometió con Judai?- pregunto ahora más bajito el castaño

-Eso es lo que dicen los rumores….-la rubia miro a Johan, apuntándolo con su dedo índice- y por cómo se encuentra este, yo diría que anoche tuvieron cierto romance

Y fue entonces cuando cierto blunette apareció en escena, que caminaba tan despreocupado como siempre.

-Tu… ¡tarado!- grito Haou, haciendo un ademan para que el muchacho se acercara.

-Qué lindo le hablas a tu novio- dijo Asuka con sarcasmo

-Calla- contesto Haou con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro. Pronto el muchacho se acerco y Haou no perdió el tiempo en formular su pregunta- ¿Es cierto que el tarado de tu hermano y el mío se comprometieron?

-Claro- contesto este como si no fuera algo del otro mundo- ¿Y eso que tiene?

Haou y Asuka se miraron cómplices y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Y a ustedes ¿qué les pasa?- pregunto Yohan al mirar la sonrisa macabra que se formaba en los rostros de los jóvenes. Fue entonces cuando toco la campana de inicio de clases, y todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, y para no perder la costumbre, solo había un asiento vacios, el de Judai.

El profesor entro al salón y comenzó su clase de cálculos avanzados, todos prestaban atención, menos nuestro grupo de amigos, compuesto por Asuka, Yohan, Haou, y eventualmente Johan, quien aun se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Pero, se preguntaran en que pensaban, la respuesta en muy sencilla, Haou y Asuka pensaban en tomar cartas en el asunto con respecto a la boda, y ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, era su hermano y mejor amigo, respectivamente, así que tratarían de hacer todo lo mejor posible. Por otra parte se encontraba Yohan, quien estaba muy preocupado por el paradero de Judai, ¿Qué tal si una de esas locas lo ataco nuevamente?, sabía perfectamente que Johan, junto con el (obviamente), eran los hombres más codiciados de la Academia, y el solo hecho de que tanto como él y su tarado hermano tuvieran novio, hacia enfurecer a las chicas, y ahora que se enteraban que Judai estaba comprometido con Johan eran todo un peligro hacia el castaño. Por último, se encontraba el blunette de ojos esmeralda, quien le importaba una mierda el mundo exterior en esos momentos, solo estaba enfocado en una cosa, en no despertar y descansar lo mas que pudiera.

-Anderson…- hablo de pronto el sensei haciendo que todos, excepto Johan, salieran de sus pensamientos

-¿Si?- pregunto Yohan, quien no se había tomado la molestia de dejar su asiento.

-Tú no, me refiero a tu hermano- dijo secamente, tratando de buscar al único individuo que realmente valía la pena de ahí, no es que sus alumnos no fueran inteligentes, solo que aquel blunette era especial, era como, sin prestarle atención, supiera ya todas las respuestas, además de no ser tan cínico y patán como su hermano.- ¿Dónde está Anderson?- pregunto al no visualizar al muchacho.

-Aquí- contesto secamente Haou, apuntando a su compañero de banca.

-¿Anderson?- pregunto el sensei mirando como el blunette estaba profundamente dormido- Anderson…- pero era inútil, el muchacho no lo escuchaba- ¡ANDERSON!-grito con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el joven despertara bruscamente.

⌠x₂  
-V = 2π│(x-k) ¨(f(x)-g(x))dx- Dijo rápidamente Johan cuando se puso de pie  
⌡x₁

-¿Qué?- el profesor no creía lo que escuchaba

Todos voltearon sus miradas a Johan, quien se había sonrojado al instante

-¿No estamos viendo sólidos de revolución?- pregunto el muy confundido

-No- El sensei estaba perplejo, ese tema aun no lo veían y el ya lo sabía ¿Cómo era posible?

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, dejando a ver a cierto castaño, quien cerró inmediatamente la puerta a sus espaldas, y respiraba agitadamente. Sus ropas estaban totalmente rasgadas, y su cabello estaba enmarañado, con ciertas rapas incrustadas en sus cabellos. Su rostro estaba sucio, lleno de tierra, y tenía unos cuantos raspones. Todos miraron perplejos al muchacho, que trataba inútilmente de regular su respiración.

-¡YUKI!- grito el sensei furioso- ¡¿Qué demonios le paso?! ¡¿Por qué llega tarde otra vez?!

-Las locas lo alcanzaron- dijo Yohan, preocupado por el castaño, pero en su mirada y en general su rostro, no demostraba ninguna preocupación, se mantenía sereno y calmado, como era su costumbre

-¿Locas?- pregunto el profesor no entendiendo lo que Yohan quiso decir

Johan por su parte, se apresuro rápidamente hacia su novio, para verificar que no le había ocurrido nada al castaño.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el blunette notablemente preocupado

-Si Johan- respondió este con una sonrisa, mirando aquellos orbes esmeraldas que tanto le encantaban.

-Tranquilícese Yuki, que no está en una telenovela para hacer esos ridículos- comento el sensei mas que molesto, la verdad no soportaba a Judai, era un irresponsable, irrespetuoso, y aun así estaba con Johan, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ambos eran totalmente distintos, ¿Qué carajos le pasaba al mundo?

-¡Mire usted cállese!- grito el castaño notablemente furioso- Que no sabe lo que tuve que pasar para poder escapara de esas malditas locas que quisieron matarme- explicaba Judai con rabia en sus ojos, todavía que lo iban amatar, llega al salón para "refugiarse" y se encuentra con esto, era el colmo.

-¿Cuáles locas?- pregunto Johan curioso, antes de que alguien más tomara la palabra.

-Tu estúpido club de fans- miro a su novio con rabia, ya no podía contener mas el control, era demasiado.

-…- Johan no contesto, solo miro muy apenado a Judai, no pensaría que esas chicas llegaran tan lejos como para lastimar al castaño

-¿Por qué te atacaron?- se escucho una voz a lo lejos

-Porque se enteraron que estos dos imbéciles están comprometidos- hablo Haou de lo más calmada.

Por otra parte, nuestros protagonistas estaban al rojo vivo, sus rostros notaban mucha sorpresa por el comentario de Haou

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todo el salón al un ismo

"_Estamos perdidos…."_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo Johan y Judai, que trataban de no desmayarse en esos momentos.

"_Idiotas"_ pensó Haou con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora era el momento adecuado para prepara la boda, el evento del año, y más que eso, sabía que algo estúpido saldría de parte de los protagonistas, y estaba ansioso por ver la idiotez que harían.

**ILZzE: Aquí está el segundo capítulo, perdonen haberme tardado tanto no fue mi intención, pero lo hice largo para que disfruten al máximo**

**Zelda: Ese Haou es un loquillo, ya quiero ver cómo será la boda**

**ILZzE: Para ello falta mucho, pero no dejen de leer, que este fic promete muchas risas **

**Zelda: Por favor, dejen reviews, que para nosotras es muy importante saber que piensan acerca de la historia**

**ILZzE: Sin mas les digo GOTCHA!**


End file.
